Bath Time With An Angel
by luckypixi
Summary: On a cold rainy night, Dean stands freezing in a car park until his angel comes and whisks him away to someplace a bit warmer, where Dean has an interesting idea... Dean/Cas slash. Please review!


**Hi!**

**So, I've done a shower scene (Falling Water and Smiles) so I decided to do a bubble bath scene...I really hope you like this one!**

**I'm not sure about the rating, so I hope it's high enough : /**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean Winchester looked up at the dark sky, the rain coming down to hit his face gently, soothing his soul with every drop. The car park he was in was empty, desolate, the only sounds the gentle revs of distant engines.

Sam was helping Bobby on a case involving vampires whilst Dean was supposed to be in this town scoping for future hunts. There was nothing of interest, so Dean was going to spend the night in a motel, then drive on to the next town in the morning, hoping for more success.

Dean hugged his leather jacket close to him, the rain soaking his skin. It was a cold night and Dean shivered, eyes closing, breathing coming out as a white mist. He smiled, but didn't turn when he heard the sound of wings.

'Cas.' He greeted the angel, who stood next to him. Castiel turned his brilliant blue eyes to the moon, watching the rain fall around them. Dean turned and looked at his face, eyes screwing up every time the rain hit his eyes.

The angel turned to him, a smile ghosting on his face. 'You're cold.' He stated, a gentle hand extending to cup Dean's cheek.

Dean leaned into the warm touch, eyes closing. 'It's raining.' He whispered.

Castiel smiled, thumb flicking over Dean's frozen skin. The angel leaned in close, kissing the hunter gently, their lips barely touching.

'I can help with that.'

Dean didn't even have time to register what was happening before he turned around, his surroundings completely different. They were back in his tiny motel room, the rain lashing the windows outside.

Castiel was stood in front of him, a smile on his face. 'Is this more pleasurable for you?' he asked.

Dean grinned, slipping off his wet jacket and shirt. He moved forwards and took Castiel's hand, pulling him forwards. The angel smiled as they kissed again, eyes closing at the contact. He felt Dean smiled into his lips and he pulled back.

'Dean?' he whispered.

Dean smiled at him, turning to look at the room behind him. 'Wait here.' The hunter requested, bring up Cas's hands to kiss his fingers.

Castiel nodded, watching as Dean disappeared. After a few minutes, Dean came back, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He held out his hands again and Castiel took them, head cocked.

Dean kissed his again, his fingers working up Cas' shirt, unbuttoning him, before pushing off his soaking wet trenchcoat, followed by his black suit jacket. Cas moaned into the kiss, hands coming up and caressing Dean's chest. Dean grinned back into the kiss, finally pushing off Castiel's shirt off onto the floor.

Slowly, Dean walked backwards, never breaking the kiss. Soon, they were in the bathroom and Cas stopped as a sweet smell invaded his nostrils.

Dean grinned and proceeded to unbutton the angel's trousers, motioning for him to step out of them. Doing this same to himself, Dean grinned, stepping into the hot water, pulling Cas in after him.

Smiling, he motioned for Castiel to lie down, and they both knelt down together, Dean kissing the angel again, the bubbles in the water cascading around him. Castiel's back arched as Dean settled on top of him, both of them lying flat in the hot water.

'Dean' murmured the angel, fingernails gripping at the hunter's back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Dean closed his eyes, enjoying every movement, every sensation. He pushed closer to the angel, their bodies moving together.

Watching Castiel beneath him, Dean smiled. Leaning down to recapture the angel's soft lips, Dean moaned when Castiel pulled him even closer.

Leaning backwards to turn the tap off, breaking the magic momentarily, Dean grinned again.

Leaning back down, he knew this was a bath time he would remember forever.

He took the angel's lips again in his own.

-x-

Castiel laid in Dean's arms, both hunter and angel feeling happy and sated after their romantic bath together. After washing the bubbles from each others bodies, they had fallen into bed not so long ago, Dean sleeping against him as the angel watched over him.

Running his hands through his hunter's hair, Cas smiled as Dean sighed in his sleep. The night was truly settled in now, the room in complete darkness.

Castiel knew this is what made him happy; Dean. And he loved every minute of it.

Dean turned in his sleep, his eyes opening groggily. They lit up when they saw the angel and Dean reached out a hand and touched his face, Castiel leaning into the touch.

Dean laughed softly.

'We should do this again.' He whispered.

Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

'Definitely'

**I really hoped you liked that! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
